


夏溺（一）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee
Summary: cp：夏勉x李笠





	夏溺（一）

**Author's Note:**

> cp：夏勉x李笠

　　“小勉？”  
　　母亲站在院中的葡萄架下，微笑着冲夏勉招手。  
　　“是不是觉得很陌生？你已经有八年没来了。”  
　　初夏时节，圆滚滚的葡萄挂了满架。夏勉错开眼，从怔仲中回过神来，顺着母亲许莘的话轻笑道：“是有八年了。”  
　　许莘见他笑，也跟着笑了：“当初你走的时候，我没想到会要八年。我有不少同事的儿女出了国门就不愿回来，你不在其中，我已经心满意足了。”  
　　夏勉走上前，亲密地揽住母亲的肩，与她一起走入室内：“我总要回来的。”  
　　夏勉小学时父母离异，他被法院判给父亲，此后十年都没有再和母亲碰过面。  
　　高考结束后他主动联系上母亲，希望能和她多多相处。此后的三个暑假，夏勉都会到母亲安置在郊外的别墅留宿。  
　　后来，他取得公费留学的资格，去往国外进修，进而留在当地工作，一走就是八年。  
　　夏勉常常会在工作和学习之余，不自控地忆起他在母亲身边度过的夏天。  
　　他记得别墅爬满了藤蔓的窗户、洒满阳光的图书室、清凉但招虫的葡萄架，还有繁星闪烁的露台。  
　　阔别八年，重返故地，夏勉只能记起这些细碎的东西，仿佛他的夏天是有标签的，是某种固定的触觉、听觉，还有能在人记忆中留存最久的嗅觉。  
　　  
　　进入室内后，许莘让家政阿姨去休息，自己亲自为夏勉沏茶，一边忙碌一边闲聊道：“我这里到了暑假就有学生过来，这点一直没变。你回来得正好，今年来的不仅有本科生，还有个你以前见过的毕业生，这都八年了，不知道你还记不记得他，你们当年玩得很好。”  
　　许莘在美术大学任教，也许是Beta的天性使然，她性格平和，热爱教学工作，深受学生喜爱。  
　　每年暑假，她都会请几位关系好的学生来别墅小住，带着他们去外面写生，或是在坐室内磨练技法，气氛十分融洽，环境又安全舒适，从没出过事故，所以每年来别墅的学生都没有断过。  
　　最初来的只有三四个人，有时连续几年都是同一拨人。久而久之，许莘的做法在学校和业界都有了名声，慕名而来的学生越来越多，以至于许莘必须多请两个家政阿姨，收拾出足够的房间和床位来招待他们，同时缩短学生停留的时间。  
　　许莘并不健谈，和多年分离的儿子没什么话聊，见面时谈论最多的就是她的事业、她的学生。  
　　“今年的已经来了？”夏勉问。  
　　“来了，但今天天气好，大早上的就到外面写生去了。”许莘摇摇头，将刚沏好的热茶递到夏勉手里，“你要不要跟他们一起去玩？我给他们打个电话，让他们来个人接你。”  
　　都三十岁的人了，落到母亲嘴里，还像是找不到人一起玩的小孩子。  
　　夏勉接过热茶，用两手贴着茶杯，却一点也不觉得烫。  
　　他眼神沉静，没有急着开口，像是在琢磨如何措辞。等三个呼吸的时间过去，他才慢腾腾地，像是不经意般地问：“您说的毕业生，他叫什么名字？”  
　　夏勉在这里停留过三个夏天，来来往往见过不少人，能称得上和他“玩得很好”的，只有一个人。  
　　许莘想了想，说：“他叫李笠。”  
　　夏勉的手指动了动，轻敲茶杯，像是在回忆“李笠”是谁。  
　　果然是他。  
　　夏勉之所以会对夏天拥有深刻印象，全是因为这个人。  
　　他会记得房子里爬满藤蔓的窗户、洒满阳光的图书室、清凉但招虫的葡萄架、繁星闪烁的屋顶露台……也全是因为这个人。  
　　在别墅停留的三个夏天，夏勉都浸泡在李笠苦涩而回甘的气息中，寻遍每一处隐蔽无人的角落，和他纠缠在一起做爱。  
　　他们会选择昏暗的地方，一边嗅着对方的信息素，一边迫不及待地将性器磨蹭在一起。  
　　Alpha和Omega之间的性吸引力强得可怕，往往只需要一个简单的触碰，李笠的腿间就会濡湿一片，像只发情的母猫一样，无意识地晃着腰求欢。  
　　最初，李笠什么都不懂，夏勉就一点点教他。久而久之，李笠学会了取悦夏勉，学会忍着情欲，耐心地吻他的唇、脖子、前胸和腰，费尽力气让Alpha情动，再蹲下去含硬他的阴茎。  
　　夏勉硬了以后，李笠就会趴在他面前，翘起臀部，露出湿乎乎的穴口，请他从后面进入他。  
　　Alpha挺进去，李笠就全身发软，只剩仰着脸轻轻哼叫的力气，随着夏勉的撞击一前一后地摇晃。  
　　夏勉每往里顶一下，李笠就颤一下，缩紧后穴，分泌出大量湿滑的爱液，裹在夏勉深红色的性器上，随着他的每一下抽插流出穴口，带出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
　　这时候，李笠会别过脸来，用发红的眼睛望着夏勉，眼里欲色浓重，仿佛在催他重重捣进去，可嘴上开开合合，哆嗦半天，却是一句求饶：“轻点，求您轻点……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“小勉？”  
　　许莘担忧道，“是不是路上太累了，我看你一直发呆，就不要勉强在这陪我说话了，先去房里休息一会吧。”  
　　夏勉第二次被母亲叫回神，就算他表现得面色如常，许莘也不免露出了担忧的神色。  
　　夏勉身体前倾，将热茶放置在桌上，对母亲道：“我是有些累了，我先上楼休息，一会到了饭点再下来陪您吃饭——我的房间还是以前那个吧？”  
　　“当然是。”许莘说，“到了饭点我的学生就该回来了，我傍晚要出去一趟，怕是会错过晚饭。他们在餐厅吃饭，你要是方便，就和他们一起聊聊，要是不方便，就让阿姨把饭端去楼上。”  
　　夏勉点头说：“没什么不方便。我先上去了。”  
　　许莘抚了抚他的背，应道：“好，去吧。”  
　　夏勉站起身，在母亲温柔的注视下走上楼梯。  
　　他扶着楼梯的木扶手，不可避免地想起他和李笠曾在楼梯下那个只有一平米大、一米五高的杂物间里做过很多次。  
　　空间狭隘，李笠只能缩在他怀里，手脚收紧，又不敢吭声，全身上下能动的只有后穴中火热的内壁，像个会自己发热的性爱娃娃。  
　　夏勉把勃起的阴茎插进去，李笠就没有任何躲闪的余地了。特别是射精的时候，Alpha的结堵在穴口，李笠被一股接着一股的精液涨得小腹鼓起，呜呜哭叫，蹬着脚想要逃离，却抵在杂物间的墙壁上不得后退。他只能将手放进嘴里咬着，一边无声地哭，一边用后穴紧紧吸绞着Alpha射精的阴茎。  
　　“我会吃药的……”  
　　每一次内射，李笠都会趴在夏勉肩上，用带着哭腔的声音小声说，“我会吃药的，我不会怀孕……”  
　　怀孕。  
　　后来每次看到、听到这个词，夏勉想起的都是那些夏天里，缩在他怀里快要哭出来的李笠。  
　　  
　　夏勉回到当年居住的房间，简单冲凉后，就躺倒在家政阿姨铺好的床上，一觉睡到黄昏。  
　　醒来时，他睁着满是红血丝的眼睛望向窗外，看到天边红霞如血，估摸着外出写生的那一行人已经回来了。  
　　他换好衣服，离开房间走下一楼。  
　　“……你们知道霍桑效应吗？”  
　　一楼餐厅有人在讨论什么，这道声音十分熟悉。  
　　“我听过我听过！”一个女学生回应他，“是心理学的一个理论，我听社团的学长说过，不过具体的我弄不清楚……”  
　　“你不清楚你抢答什么？”另一个男学生笑着调侃她。  
　　“哎呀，这不重要，起码我知道是心理学的理论，你知道什么呀？”  
　　众人一阵笑闹后，那人接话道：“说是理论其实还算不上，但是我觉得还挺有道理的，随便听听吧——当一个人意识到自己被旁人观察时，开始有了改变自己行为的倾向，这就是霍桑效应，应该很好理解。”  
　　“哦……好像懂了！”  
　　“我在中学当美术老师，上课的时候如果遇上了格外讨人厌的学生，一般不会苦口婆心地教育他，而是让他当课代表或小组长，并且经常在全班面前强调这件事。”  
　　那人笑了笑，慢条斯理地说，“当身边人都开始关注他、期待他时，他就算不愿意，也会不自觉地开始改变，扮演好我给他安排的身份了……”  
　　他说到这，正巧有人看到走下楼的夏勉，惊呼着打断他的话。  
　　“你看！那是许老师的儿子吗？”  
　　“好像是，天哪，气场好强！”  
　　“这也太帅了，我怎么称呼他，我能叫学长吗？”  
　　“听说是IT行业的，本科和研究生学的都是软件工程，跟我们学校完全不搭边，这怎么好意思叫学长？”  
　　夏勉隔了一段距离，只依稀听到几个关键字，听不清他们具体谈论了什么。  
　　学生们围着长餐桌，大概有五六人。刚刚说着“霍桑效应”的那个人被学生们遮挡住，夏勉起初并没有看到他。  
　　夏勉远远朝这群年轻而有活力的学生点头示意，便转过身，打算去厨房倒杯茶，再返回楼上休息。  
　　“夏先生——”  
　　身后传来椅子推动的声音，有人叫住他，“不知道您还记不记得我，我曾经来过这里，我叫李笠。如果您不忙的话，能否赏脸和我们一起吃顿饭？这些学生都十分仰慕您。”  
　　夏勉回头，看到身后的青年微微笑着，从座椅上站了起来。他戴着一副细框眼镜，皮肤白皙匀净，右侧的脸颊上有一个浅浅的酒窝。上身穿黑色的高领针织衫，下身是灰色的休闲裤。手搭着座椅靠背，腕上戴着一只银色的机械表。  
　　斯文、儒雅，彬彬有礼。  
　　夏勉注视着他，找不到一丝一毫的熟悉之感。  
　　当年的李笠，分明是穿着一身不合适的旧衣服过来的——上身的格子衬衣松松垮垮，下身裤子也大了一号，在脚踝处堆了几圈褶子。脚上是一双洗得发黄的廉价帆布鞋，左右脚的袜子露出了边，一只是黑色，一只是深褐色，不知道是硬凑成一双的，还是出门前匆忙穿错了。  
　　他无论是站与坐，都微微佝偻着背，不敢与人直视。说话隐约带着江南乡音，平翘舌分不清楚，引得旁人哄笑。被人指出这点后，他讲话越来越慢，往往说到一半就开始支吾，将剩下半句吞回肚子里。  
　　这样的人，从头到脚都写满了“老土”和“贫穷”，只有当他衣衫半解，用苦涩却回甘的信息素勾引男人和他做爱时，满身缺点才会被荷尔蒙修饰成一种难言的性魅力。  
　　仔细咂摸“老土”与“贫穷”，似乎能美化成“朴素”与“干净”，再一路美化成“纯洁”，进而让人联想到“玷污纯洁”。  
　　八年过去，夏勉没想到李笠会改头换面，成为截然不同的另一个人。  
　　他穿着体面，站姿笔挺，吐字清晰有力，是标准的普通话。不仅能在人前对着学弟学妹谈笑自如，看到阔别八年的夏勉，也能落落大方，神情坦荡。  
　　夏勉记忆里那苦而回甘的气息、凑在耳边带着喘息的求饶、湿漉漉的汗水和体液、黏糊糊的粘膜与内腔，都和现在的李笠不搭边。  
　　很快，夏勉从回忆中挣脱出来。  
　　他抬步走向餐厅，对李笠说：“你好。”接着看向学生们，“各位叫我一声学长就行了。”  
　　学生们乖乖叫着“夏学长”，知道他是李笠叫过来的，就懂事地将李笠身边的位置让出来，示意他坐过去。  
　　夏勉顺势坐下，没有刻意回避。  
　　相邻而坐，夏勉才发现阔别八年的Omega还有些地方没变。他和五年前一样瘦，头发细软，唇色雾雾的带着一层灰白色，大概是因为运动不足，营养不够，身体也不够健康。  
　　一转念，那些飘渺的夏日回忆又开始回闪。夏勉想起李笠当年跪在他身前吞吐他的样子。  
　　李笠总是很卖力，主动扶着夏勉的阴茎往最深处含去。粗硬的肉茎磨蹭着湿滑的嘴唇的口腔，将龟头顶到了喉部。  
　　反复的吞吐中，李笠的嘴唇充血涨红，泛上一层淫靡的水红色。他的眼里蓄着泪，从下往上仰望夏勉，有臣服，也有痴缠的爱意。  
　　  
　　  
　　“您吸烟吗？”  
　　一道声音将夏勉拉了回来。  
　　李笠问。  
　　“不用，谢谢。”夏勉拒绝道。  
　　这里是餐厅，又当着一众年轻学生的面，并不方便吸烟。他是在十八岁那年跟着父亲那边的堂哥学会的，全是为了应付堂哥，自己烟瘾不大，没过两年就戒掉了。  
　　这件事李笠也知道。他在李笠面前吸过一次烟，故意渡给他一口，把他呛得死去活来。  
　　李笠轻笑一声，眉眼微弯，手里握着一只金属烟盒。烟盒是卡扣式的，他用拇指打开盖子，复又合上，如此不停地把玩：“夏先生，您以前是吸烟的，不知道您现在还有没有这个习惯。那时候……是万宝路成品烟，我学着您买了不少，始终不习惯，就换了手卷烟。自己挑选烟嘴和卷烟纸，在吸烟之前手卷一根，这个过程我觉得十分有趣，就慢慢喜欢上了。这次来之前，我想到有可能会遇到您，不知道备什么礼物好，就卷了几根烟带过来。还有些别的礼物，我让阿姨放在卧室里了，一会吃完饭再拿给您，希望您不要嫌弃。”  
　　说完，他把烟盒递给夏勉。  
　　他一口一个地叫着“您”，语气熟络，却小心地把握距离，像是在酒桌上与客户闲聊。  
　　李笠以前也叫“您”，许莘听不惯，总是严肃地纠正他。但只要和夏勉单独在一起，他还是会固执喊“您”。那时的“您”带着鼻音，尾音拖长，像是一声甜腻的呻吟，和现在疏远又客气的“您”完全不是一个东西。  
　　夏勉沉默片刻，没有深想，伸手收下烟盒。因为夏装上衣没有口袋，就随意搁置在桌上：“谢谢。”  
　　据夏勉所知，手卷烟吸烟时现卷会比较好，事先卷好放置一段时间，会大大影响口感。  
　　李笠摇头说不谢，起身为夏勉倒了茶，便默默收声，留出空间让学生们和夏勉搭话。  
　　“夏学长，你们公司招不招美术生啊？”  
　　“每年的招聘计划都不相同，但往年都招，只是人数较少。”  
　　“那我毕业可以来学长公司应聘吗？”  
　　“IT行业和你们想象得不一样，可能会十分枯燥。我们每年在各大高校都有招聘会，如果你感兴趣，可以留意我们的官网，也可以留意校方给出的消息。”  
　　“那女朋友呢，学长你有没有女朋友？”  
　　“……”  
　　“你喜欢Omega还是Alpha？Beta肯定不可能，像学长你这么有能力的Alpha，肯定希望找一个同样有能力的Alpha或Omega吧，感觉只有这样的人才配得上学长！”  
　　面对这个问题，夏勉只是礼貌地笑了笑，没有回应。  
　　学生们又不死心地追问好久，夏勉依然不松口，虽然没说话，脸色却不太好看了。为了不惹夏勉厌烦，学生们及时转换话题，继续聊起夏勉的事业。  
　　李笠始终安静坐着，只有在学生们死皮赖脸询问夏勉的感情经历时，他端起茶杯喝了一口茶，将眉眼藏在袅袅的雾气中。  
　　他太安静，太从容。  
　　所以太陌生，太遥远。  
　　Alpha与Omega相邻而坐，夏勉却闻不到李笠的信息素。  
　　此时此刻是夏天，虽然郊外气温比较低，但仍有近三十摄氏度的热意。李笠穿着春秋季才会穿的高领针织衫，将脖子遮得严严实实。  
　　夏勉记得，在李笠的后颈腺体上，他曾留下过一个标记的齿印。Omega的腺体都很敏感，用手指轻轻一刮，李笠就会缩起脖子，面色涨红，不自控地释放出大量信息素，带着要将Alpha吞没其中的气势，一尺一寸地侵占夏勉。  
　　因为这个，夏勉曾带着恶意地说李笠“有股骚味”。  
　　现在，夏勉一丁点味道都闻不到，这并不符合常理。  
　　李笠怎么了？  
　　他是注射了特殊药剂，还是身体出了问题？  
　　夏勉一边在脑中盘旋着这件事，一边面色如常地和学生们交谈。  
　　他还记得李笠，也记得那些身体交合的瞬间，但他已经三十岁了。三十岁的年纪让他做了很多称得上“成功”的事，其中一件就是放下年轻时的懵懂情爱，放下李笠。  
　　他不好奇。  
　　他告诉自己，他对现在的李笠并不好奇。


End file.
